


Teddy Bear

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Harge’s mother always finds something to complain about. Today, her complaint is the perfume.





	Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Carol’ nor am I profiting from this.

Harge’s mother brings the teddy bears. Everyone is fluffy and considered adorable with their fake eyes, some button, some glassy. The new one has a ribbon around its neck: pink and far too tight. Not that it matters, Rindy will make every part of the bear into her chew toy. 

Carol gives her best effort in drying them. Not that it matters, his mother will find anything to complain about. 

Today, she sniffs and complains about a terrible smell. Rindy has a clean diaper. There's no traces of spit up. 

Today, her complaint is the perfume which covers up Abby.


End file.
